To Batman, With Love
by Evtracy1939
Summary: The following is a Live Streaming coming from an unknown location. "My dearest Batman," the Joker grinned sadistically, "let's play a game." (One-Shot)


The following is a Live Streaming coming from an unknown location.

The Joker's face illuminated on the holographic screen in the Bat Cave. "My dearest Batman," he grinned sadistically, "I understand it has been far to long since our last encounter, " he added with a pout, "It makes me oh so sad not being able to see you. So, to make up for lost time, I decided we would play a game. I call it "To Die or Not to Die". Do you like the name? Harley helped me come up with it!" A grin twisted its way into his bleached features.

"Here is how it is going to work. I will be in one of three places, these places being; the Gotham Opera house, the old Gotham City Children's Hospital, or good ol' Gotham Elementary. Don't take long… I hate having to wait to play a game. You will have precisely one hour to find me. Kind of like our own little version of hide-and-seek. Knowing that games aren't as fun with only two people. I have gone through the liberty of choosing four other contestants to help us with our little game." He rested his elbows on the rusted table before him, knitting his bony fingers together.

"You may be wondering 'Oh no, who could these people be, wahhh', but have no fear! I'll tell you right now, no strings attached," the King of Crime erupted into a fit of laughter. By the time he finally pulled himself together, he had to wipe a tear from his eye. "Contestant numero Uno is The Boy wonder himself, Robin." Batman's eyes widened as he immediately shifted to another computer screen, rapidly typing into the keyboard, attempting to track Richard. He cursed under his breath and turned back to the monitor when he found, almost unsurprisingly, that his ward's tracker had been deactivated. "Contestant number two, The Commissioner, Jim Gordon. Oh man…the suspense is killing me! Who's going to be number three? Oh, I know. How about, little miss sunshine, Batgirl." This time it was Alfred to react, dropping a tray behind Batman as the caped crusader clenched his fists. "And for our final contestant... some hobo that I grabbed off the street." The Joker shrugged indifferently, "He looked bored.

"Finally, now that we have all the contestants I can go over the rest of the game, here's how it's going to go. For every building that you enter a timer will start, giving you fifteen minutes to find and save all of your quirky little friends." Batman slammed his fist on the metal counter in a sudden burst of fury. "If you are not out of the building in time a hidden bomb will go off sending you and all your little friends sky-high! Doesn't that seem like a blast…HAHAHAHA see what I did there? A blast! HA!" He grabbed his side in his fit of laughter that echoed throughout the cave.

"Now if that doesn't seem like enough fun, each of your little friends will be strapped to yet another explosive, that you will have to deactivate before releasing them. For if you do not deactivate it before rescuing them…BOOM!" On another computer screen, Batman was working on finding where exactly the Feed was coming from.

"Now I will be in what I call my little fun house hidden somewhere in or near the game zone. What will I be doing exactly? Why I'll be supervising, to make sure you don't cheat!" The Joker pointed at the camera accusingly, "I may also have a couple… thousand little toys that I've been _dying_ to play with! So, that's our game. Hope to see you there, Bats. Don't be late! Game starts precisely at ten sharp.

"Love, your best friend,

"Joker." With a malicious grin he waved his gloved fingers delicately at the camera, before rising from his seat. He cackled as he walked off right before the camera crashing down onto its side. Stripes invaded the screen as the Dark Knight watched the villain's feet slowly evaporate into the darkness.

A door slammed shut and the Joker disappeared from view.

"Let the games begin," Bruce Wayne growled.

* * *

**A/N:** **This is my first story and _constructive_ criticism is appreciated.**

**(I'd like to thank nat-attack4 for being my Beta and helping me edit).**

**Tell me what you think. Review please**

**-Ethan**


End file.
